miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 Jul 2017
00:01:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: It's fair for everyone in the chat is allowed to suggest images? 00:02:27 CHAT Tansyflower: Again, the staff will decide this. Anyone should be allowed if it's done in a forum vote, and most people suggesting would have already seen what the chat is like. 00:03:12 CHAT Bourbon50: hahaha i think our political ideologys are different as we are governed differently 00:03:54 CHAT Bourbon50: in here normal people never can be allowed to decide things 00:03:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: the staff? Do you mean the staff as a whole or just admins? 00:04:08 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: that's why we have voting 00:04:12 CHAT Tansyflower: The staff means the admins, moderators, etc. 00:05:11 CHAT Bourbon50: that's fair enough 00:08:08 CHAT Bourbon50: though i know bot noir is just a bot 00:08:13 CHAT Tansyflower: There also has to be look over on some of the images, as they have to be able to handle a shade box (black or white) and text over them for messages to be legible. 00:08:24 CHAT Bourbon50: i still think he's so cute 00:09:13 CHAT Bourbon50: what colour is the most preferable? 00:10:06 CHAT Tansyflower: Any color, as long as it looks nice in the format here. If the image is too bright, even with the shade that goes over it, it may make it hard to read the text. 00:10:38 CHAT Bourbon50: in fact 00:11:06 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: The Volpina background might look "awkward" but at least the text is readable. 00:11:07 CHAT Bourbon50: this one is already a little too bright 00:12:31 CHAT Bourbon50: some white part of the picture might be disturbing 00:12:32 CHAT Tansyflower: Color combinations for background and text can be a real challenge. 00:13:04 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: it strains your eyes 00:13:23 CHAT Bourbon50: what if we use pure colour 00:14:01 CHAT Bourbon50: or miraculous-themed pure-colour pictures 00:14:08 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What about we use a layblog themed image for the day background and a marichat scene for the night backround? 00:14:27 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Like the marichat scene in The Evillustrator 00:14:53 CHAT Sophiedp: I'd rather just get rid of the day theme tbh 00:15:00 CHAT Bourbon50: hahaha 00:15:02 CHAT Sophiedp: also pure color would be https://is-fi.re/82325a.png 00:15:12 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I like it 00:15:21 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I like the day theme 00:15:26 CHAT Bourbon50: pure black? 00:16:17 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: the pure color looks to bland. 00:17:15 CHAT Bourbon50: how can i send photos in chat? 00:17:30 CHAT Sophiedp: you can't 00:17:43 CHAT Sophiedp: upload it to a site like imgur and paste the link here 00:18:22 CHAT Bourbon50: nuts 00:19:07 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You don't have to use imgur, any file hosting site could work 00:19:40 CHAT Bourbon50: i hate the complexity 00:20:03 JOIN Dorumin has joined the Ladyblog 00:20:08 CHAT Bourbon50: bye guys breakfast awaits me 00:20:24 CHAT Dorumin: Hello, and bye, Bourbon~ 00:20:40 CHAT Dorumin: Also 00:20:40 CHAT Bourbon50: Good day to you all! 00:20:50 CHAT Dorumin: I wanted to make a script so you could paste images on chat 00:20:56 CHAT Dorumin: Well not really, it would still upload them to imgur 00:20:57 CHAT Sophiedp: 16:19:07 CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You don't have to use imgur, any file hosting site could work CHAT >like imgur 00:20:58 CHAT Dorumin: But uatomatically 00:21:13 CHAT Dorumin: No, not atomically, automatically 00:21:16 CHAT Sophiedp: doruuuuu o/ 00:21:20 CHAT Bourbon50: haha hello, and bye monsieur Dorumin 00:21:23 CHAT Dorumin: Sophieeeee o/ 00:21:28 CHAT Sophiedp: automagicly 00:21:36 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hello 00:22:39 QUIT Bourbon50 has left the Ladyblog 00:25:44 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 00:26:46 CHAT Dorumin: Hello, Mari~ 2016 04 23